Honor and Duty
by KillerActual
Summary: When the entire planet of Equis finds themselves fighting a common enemy and is losing, they made an agreement to summon somepony or something to turn the tide of the war. When a massive floating extraterrestrial ship enters the skies off Canterlot, they just hope these beings can help them. Set 10 years after Twilight's coronation as princess.


Honor and Duty

Prologue: Swarm

MARAUDER-III Col. Gametaker-1337

MARAUDER Operations Detachment-Alfa "Helldivers"

Operation: Swarm

Coast of Equestria

1500 hrs Standard Military Time

"Incoming!"Shouted Gametaker-1337 as plasma artillery rounds whistled past his head and impacted on the ground behind him, sending the entire assault force scurrying for cover. He winced as a Plasma Rifle round hit an M-SOC operator in the chest, the high heat burning skin and flesh. He immediately deployed the bipod on his MK46 Mod 0 and set it on a fallen tree as he saw a medic head for the wounded operator, pulling him out of the line of fire.

This is the biggest op the Strike had pulled in Equis, deploying the entirety of Task Force Viking alongside 5,000 Special Warfare operators and their Equis counterparts, the NOVA supersoldiers. He heard footsteps inbound to his position as a purple and green scaled dragon ran to the tree and dove for cover before returning fire. Gametaker pulled the trigger and felt his shoulder vibrate violently as lead was being spewed out of his weapon.

"Some fuckin' op this is, huh Spike?"He said as he kept firing.

"Yeah, no shit. "The dragon retorted as he spotted an enemy making a flanking maneuver on their position.

"Where the fuck is Lifetaker?"The dragon asked Gametaker about his team.

"Working on it."Gametaker replied as he contacted his team.

"Lifetaker One Actual to Lifetaker One, SITREP, over" Gametaker hollered over the radio.

"Lifetaker One Actual, Lifetaker One One, I'm good, East of your position, over." Gunner-013 replied over the radio.

"Lifetaker One Two, I'm up."Joker-069 said, audible gunfire heard over the radio.

"Lifetaker One Actual to Lifetaker One Two, where are you, over?"

"One Actual, I'm south of your position, One Three is with me."

"How is he, over?"Gametaker asked about Joker's fireteam buddy, Hades-126.

"I'm fine, I'm not a fucking kid."Hades replied over the radio in annoyance.

"Says the guy who whines when he didn't get a single slice of fucking cake."Gametaker says with a smirk.

"Says the fourteen year old." Hades retorted.

"…"

"…"

"He's got you there, GT." Gunner said.

"Piss the fuck off." Gametaker said.

"You calling for a SITREP or taking a fucking call here?"Spike said as he squeezed the trigger on his heavily customized ACR.

"Lifetaker One Actual to Lifetaker One Four, how copy, over?" Gametaker-1337 called for Surgeon-117, the medic of MARAUDER Team Lifetaker.

"Lifetaker One Actual, Lifetaker One Four, copy five by five. What's up?"

"Nothing One Four, just checking in."

"Roger."

"How's One Five?"

"I'm up and runnin'."Hellstorm-666 replied.

"One Six, One Seven, you boys up and runnin'?"Gametaker called the sniper-spotter team of Lifetaker.

"Hoo-rah."Came the simultaneous replies of Surefire-023 and Eyeball-106.

"All of Lifetaker accounted for, how about yours Spike?"Gametaker said to the dragon as the muzzle of his MK46 Mod 0 went red hot from sustained fire.

"Rumble's with Pipsqueak taking care of a hostile platoon on the north west with the 4th, and Featherweight and Button are making a flanking maneuver on the central MG nest."

"You sure Button's up for this? Last time I asked him he wanted to go on an op he'd rather stay on the Strike for gaming night." Gametaker asked about the NOVA operator.

"Fucker has two sides, his gaming side and his operator side. If he is on his gaming side, he can kick ass in High Intensity Combat, if he is on his operator side, he can take on an entire company single-handedly if need be." Spike retorted, defending Button.

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yup."

"Good, we don't need someone who can fuck up, especially in these conditions."

"We need to move up, get to the last line of defense."

"We're looking at it."

Both of them ducked as plasma and tracer rounds whizzed past their head. Gametaker tried to return fire but was forced back into cover as the fire was too heavy.

"Fuck! We need arty! It's a fucking meat grinder out here!" Spike said as bullets and plasma rounds impacted on their cover, a concrete wall, slowly chipping away at their cover.

"On it." Gametaker said.

"Gametaker-1337 to IANV Heavy Strike fire control, how copy?"

"Gametaker-1337, this is fire control ready to drop some rounds, over."

"Requesting hundred twenty mike-mike rounds on target, casemate bunker. Requesting the use of HEAP rounds, target coordinates two-eight-zero-one-six, how copy, over?"

"Roger that 1337, rounds out. Impact in 4 seconds."

4 seconds later, explosions rocked the casemate bunker as enemy fire was silenced.

"Vikings, move up!"

"NOVAs, move up!"

The sounds of numerous footsteps echoed across the now silent bunker complex as a force of 1,300 MARAUDERs, 750 Centurions, 115 NOVAs and 5,000 Special Warfare operators consisting of M-SOC operators, Rangers and Delta operators stormed the bunker.

"Sweep the area! Make sure everything's clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear here!"

"Just dead bodies here!"

Gametaker barked orders at everyone and everypony as the bunker was cleared room by room.

"Breach!'

"Room clear!"

"Move to the next floor!"

The sounds of gunfire echoed across the bunker as the assault force eliminated the few remaining stragglers. Out of the corner of his eye, Gametaker saw repeated flashes, signifying gunfire. A MARAUDER fell to the ground, his facial expression masked to all but his fellow MARAUDERs by the reflective visor on his GUNGNIR Assault Armor.

"MARAUDER hit, Medic!"

"You okay, bro?"

"I'm fine, just a scratch."

"I need a SITREP!"

"Team One, were good!"

"Team Two, up and running!"

"Team Three, ready!"

"Team Four, were up!"

"Team Five, bring it!"

"Roger!"

The assault force ascended up the bunker, eventually reaching the roof of the bunker which is extremely spacious and eliminated the remaining hostiles, which was not much, just two companies. Gametaker scanned the roof, which held a few GA-15 "Wulf" gunships.

"Bunker cleared!"

"I need a casualty count ASAP!" Gametaker said once the entire bunker complex is declared clear.

"7 MARAUDERs WIA, no KIA."

"3 Centurions WIA, no KIA."

"2 NOVAs KIA, 4 WIA."

"14 operators KIA, 21 WIA."

"Roger that."

Gametaker heard the distinctive whirring sound of MARAUDER dropships and Special Warfare dropships and began barking orders.

"Extraction inbound! Load casualties and haul ass to the Strike!"

"Roger that!"

As the MARAUDER dropships touched down, the assault force began loading casualties and began piling in.

"All teams are loaded sir!"

"Demo teams are ready to blow this place to hell sir!"

"Extract and blow this place to hell!"

"Roger. Let 'er rip boys!"

"Pilots, dust off!"

As the MARAUDER dropships and Special Warfare dropships began dusting off, the bunker was completely destroyed as RDX placed inside the bunker exploded, igniting unspent artillery shells and causing a massive chain reaction.

"C2, Viking One, mission accomplished, bunker destroyed. RTB." Gametaker heard the Task Force Viking commander and the field commander of the Centurions, Colonel Marcus "Nails" Daniels report to C2 over the radio.

"Roger."

"C2, Bulldog One inbound for BDA, ETA 5 mikes."

"Roger."

Canterlot Castle

1545 hrs Standard Military Time

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on the balcony, staring at one of the ten assault groups of the IANV Heavy Strike, jumping when twelve of the cannons on board fired, the sound penetrating the silence. She then whispered to herself.

"Spike, please be okay."

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in any cartoon, game or movie so please review and comment on how to improve the story! (grammar, sentence structuring, word placement, etc.)I know the prologue is a bit vague, but more will be explained as the story progresses.


End file.
